The Charmed Shadowhunter Creatures Version 1
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: In the year 1290 B.C. Princess Nefertiri, Daughter of Seti I gets a vision. In this vision, she sees three teenage boys, all gifted with Wiccan powers and a creature inheritance each whose bodies are covered with symbols. When the vision ends Princess Nefertiri writes down what she saw not knowing that she saw The Shadowhunter Charmed Ones with Creature Inheritances. SLASH STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: In the year 1290 B.C. Princess Nefertiri, Daughter of Seti I gets a vision. In this vision, she sees three teenage boys, all gifted with Wiccan powers and a creature inheritance each whose bodies are covered with symbols.**

**When the vision ends Princess Nefertiri writes down what she saw not knowing that she saw The Shadowhunter Charmed Ones with Creature Inheritances.**

**SLASH STORY. ****CROSSOVER: HARRY POTTER/GOSSIP GIRL/SHADOWHUNTERS/PLUS OTHER SURPRISE FANDOMS.**

* * *

Many, many years ago, in ancient times, during the year 1290 B.C, in ancient Egypt, during the reign of Pharoh Seti the first, inside the Pharoh's palace, inside the private chambers of the Princess is Princess Nefertiri, the daughter of Seti the first, she sits at her table patting her cat, Isis, named after the goddess and drinking a drink when she suddenly gets a vision, in this vision she sees three teenage boys, all gifted with Wiccan Powers with creature inheritances and something else that confuses the princess as she sees some sort of symbols marked on their bodies.

The vision continues as she witnesses the three teenage boys using their powers to fight demons, united as one. She sees that each of the boys will be a different creature and will be very powerful.

Once the vision ends the Princess places Isis onto the ground and she quickly gets a slave to get some papyrus, multiple coloured minerals, something to crush the minerals with, several small pots and some brushes so that she may write down what she had seen in her vision.

Several hours later The Princess had finished writing and drawing everything that she had seen, once the papyrus had dried Nefertiri uses it to create a scroll, once it's created she uses a preservation spell on it to make sure that it is never destroyed but will age without being destroyed, she then walks to the chamber where the Bracelet of Anubus is hidden, the guards pay her no mind as she places the scroll beside the Chest before she orders the guards to never read what's written and to never allow anyone to ever read it either.

Later that night Nefertiri realises that the three boys looked exactly like her younger brother and two of his lovers.

* * *

One and a half thousand years later, in the city of Atlantis is a young male witch with several powers, one of his powers being, the power to see the future. The young man is walking through the city when he gets a vision, this vision shocks the young man so much that his other powers activate accidentally and he causes the city of Atlantis to be destroyed.

What the young man had seen will never be known to anyone in Atlantis as the entire city sinks to the bottom of the ocean, killing everyone in the entire city. This disaster is what spurred the Elders decided to found Magic School. Through the education of magic, the Elders hope to prevent destruction like this from ever happening again.

* * *

In the year 1069 A.D. the Angel, Raziel appears to Jonathan Shadowhunter and gives him the Mortal Instruments to begin the race of Nephilim. After Jonathan has done what Raziel had wanted he gets a vision from the angel, the vision shows three boys who will be of Nephilim descent but will have the powers of Wiccan Witches along with Creature Inheritances.

The vision confuses Jonathan as the only magic users he really know of are Warlocks, like the one who had helped him summon the Angel earlier. He also doesn't understand the Creature Inheritances.

* * *

What none of the three receivers of the vision don't know is that the three teenage boys they all saw will become The Shadowhunter Charmed Ones with Creature Inheritances.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIRST CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Plot: In the year 1290 B.C. Princess Nefertiri, Daughter of Seti I gets a vision. In this vision, she sees three teenage boys, all gifted with Wiccan powers and a creature inheritance each whose bodies are covered with symbols.**

**When the vision ends Princess Nefertiri writes down what she saw not knowing that she saw The Shadowhunter Charmed Ones with Creature Inheritances.**

**SLASH STORY. ****CROSSOVER: HARRY POTTER/GOSSIP GIRL/SHADOWHUNTERS/PLUS OTHER SURPRISE FANDOMS.**

* * *

Just over a thousand years after the first Shadowhunter had been created, in San Francisco, inside the Halliwell Manor in the upstairs bathroom is a fifteen-year-old Prudence Halliwell, she is holding a pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test, one of three that are all positive. She starts to cry as she holds the test, a knock on the bathroom door sounds and Prue turns to the door, she asks who it is. The person replies "it's Piper, I heard you crying" Prue unlocks the door, she pulls her sister into the bathroom and quickly locks the door, Piper asks Prue "what's going on?" Prue just holds out the pregnancy test to Piper who widens her eyes as she sees the positive test along with the other two positive tests.

"you're pregnant?" asks Piper.

"yes, according to these tests" replies Prue before she says "Piper, I don't think I can raise a baby, I'm only fifteen"

"you're not going to get rid of it, are you?" Piper asks Prue who shakes her head and replies "no, I'll give my child up for adoption"

"We just have to tell Grams now"

"she's going to kill you," says Piper shaking her head.

"I know, but we have to tell her or else she's going to be even angrier if she found out later on," Prue tells Piper who nods in agreement. The two exits the bathroom, they head downstairs, they then call out "Grams" Prue then says out loud "I need to tell you something" Their Grams comes out from the kitchen, she asks them "what do you want to talk to you about?"

"I need to talk to you about something" replies Prue nervously.

"what is it?" asks Gram.

"you might want to sit down," says Piper. Grams sits down on the sofa as Phoebe enters the room, she asks what is going on, they don't reply so Phoebe just sits down next to her grandmother and Prue says "well, I haven't been feeling well lately, been throwing up every morning"

"oh my god" exclaims Phoebe figuring out what was going on.

"you've been sick every morning, I'll take you to the doctor to find out what's wrong," Grams says to Prue who tells her grams that she may already know what the problem is, she then tells her grams that she's pregnant. The older woman is shocked, she starts lecturing her eldest grand-daughter about using protection, among other things. She then asks Prue "what do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to give up my baby for adoption, he or she will be better off with a proper mother, not a teenage mother" replies Prue. Prue's Grams, Phoebe and Piper all agree with Prue even though Prue's Grams tells Prue that her baby will most likely be a girl, she then asks who the father is. Prue replies that it was only once and that she didn't get his name, Prue's Grams isn't happy that Prue doesn't know one of the guy's name as she had a threesome with Andy and some other guy but Grams calms down promising that she'll be talking to Prue at a later time.

Several months later, on the 1st of August, Prue gives birth to a baby boy, much to Prue's Grams' shock. The baby is named Phoenix Alexei Andrew Halliwell, a P name being a tradition and the name Andrew after Andy Trudeau who was one of the guys who had gotten Prue pregnant and had helped her.

Grams performs a wiccaning for the new-born baby boy before she binds his powers and takes him to meet his new adoptive parents who she had been in contact with for months, they had been faking a pregnancy to pretend that the baby is truly theirs. They name their new son Harry James Potter.

* * *

A year and two months later... On the 31st of October in a house in Godric's Hollow a family of three called the Potters are happy but that all changed when they heard a loud crash and the man yells at his wife "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off "

Lily goes to Harry's room where he is in his cot and she says to him in whispers "Harry, Harry, you are so loved, so loved, Harry mama loves you, dada loves you, Harry be safe, be strong" because he knew that she was going to die before she hears what sounds like a body falling on the floor and some evil cackling before the door to Harry's bedroom is blasted open and Lily shields Harry from the blast as a man walks into the room and she begs him "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

The man who is known as Voldemort says to her "Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now."

Lily begs more "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - " before Lily begs "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " The has enough of the woman and sends a sickly green curse at her and she screams as she falls to the ground as baby Harry stands in his cot with tears in his eyes. Voldemort faces Harry, points his wand at the one and a half year old and yells "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The curse hits Harry on the forehead and rebounds back to Voldemort who disappears. Harry starts crying and after a while, a man with long black hair creeps into the room and as soon as he sees Lily and starts crying. He goes over to Lily before takes hold of her and cries some more as he rocks her and Harry cries. After a while, a large man with a bushy black beard and bushy black hair takes Harry from his cot, leaves the destroyed house, got on a flying motorcycle and they fly to little whinging. While in the air Harry falls asleep in the man's arms.

* * *

After being placed on the Dursley doorstep by Dumbledore who had a wicked grin on his face as he said to him "Good luck, Harry Potter, you're going to need it" Young Harry lays there on the doorstep pretending to be asleep. Once the old man and the half-giant had gone, Harry didn't know that he was famous, special or anything of the like but he did know instinctively that if he stayed at the place that he had been placed. His life would be a nightmare, that he would not have the best childhood. So he suddenly disappears away from the Dursley home with a loud crack, one which wakes up the entire street, and baby Harry reappears on the Upper East Side in Manhatten, New York City.

* * *

That same year that Phoenix was born, two other boys are also born, these two boys will join the son of Prudence Halliwell to become the Shadowhunter Charmed Ones with Creature Inheritances.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SECOND CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Plot: In the year 1290 B.C. Princess Nefertiri, Daughter of Seti I gets a vision. In this vision, she sees three teenage boys, all gifted with Wiccan powers and a creature inheritance each whose bodies are covered with symbols.**

**When the vision ends Princess Nefertiri writes down what she saw not knowing that she saw The Shadowhunter Charmed Ones with Creature Inheritances.**

**SLASH STORY. ****CROSSOVER: HARRY POTTER/GOSSIP GIRL/SHADOWHUNTERS/PLUS OTHER SURPRISE FANDOMS.**

* * *

Thirteen years and some months later on the 31st of July, inside his bedroom is a soon-to-be fifteen-year-old teenage boy, he has raven black hair and bright green eyes, his name is Gabriel Waldorf-Romanov-Halliwell also known as Harry Potter in the Wizarding World, he is laying in his bed as the clock strikes midnight, a rush of pain engulfs Gabriel's body and he screams out in pain as he undergoes a huge transformation, thankfully he isn't heard by his sister or parents thanks a silencing charm. As he undergoes the transformation his body starts to change, his body changes, it becomes more feminine as a pair of black fox ears grow on the top of Gabriel's head, his ears have a gold streak through his fur along with a red streak, three gold marks appear on each side of Gabriel's cheeks, Gabriel's eyes change to look like fox eyes that are bright green, Gabriel grows three Kitsune tails which each have gold tips along with red streak through his fur, Gabriel then grows a set of sharp claws that are strong enough to cut through metal.

Once the transformation is complete Gabriel gets up off the floor, he walks over to his full body mirror to see his transformation and he is shocked by what he is seeing, he sees the ears and the tails as well as the eyes and claws, he stares at the fox ears, the tails and everything else, he spins to get a better look and he is shocked by the transformation. He gets even more shocked when the tails, ears and the three marks all disappear and his eyes turn human once again after he had thought about looking human again, he is shocked as he figures out what he had become and he mutters "Kitsune"

* * *

Four days later Gabriel at the Michael Jordan's Steakhouse in the Grand Central Terminal, at the reception of the Sheppard Wedding. He is drinking some cocktails and is getting pretty drunk, so drunk that his sister Blair sends him and her boyfriend, Nate to the bar to sober up.

A drunk Gabriel walks across the bar as Nate says to him "Hurry up, we're not supposed to be here" Nate grabs Gabriel's leg as Gabriel says "oh, please, if the happy couple didn't wanna put up cash for the premium bar they should have made their wedding BYOB" as he held a bottle of bubbly which Nate tries to grab, Gabriel doesn't let him, causing the bottle to pop open and the contents to spill all over them. Gabriel says "lookout, Nate"

"that never happens to me," Nate tells Gabriel.

"it's okay, you're still a man in my eyes" Gabriel replies to Nate as his fingers run through Nate's hair. Nate says to Gabriel "come here" and pulls Gabriel off the bar. Their faces get very close as Gabriel says "look at you, you're a mess"

"so are you" Nate replies before he kisses Gabriel, with a lot of passion, something he never did with Blair. The two kiss more and more before clothes start to come off and Gabriel is then on his knees, sucking Nate's long and thick cock. Nate prepares Gabriel's ass, stretching it with his fingers, sometimes using his mouth to lube it up before he bends Gabriel over and enters Gabriel with a long and hard groan, his enters Gabriel's virgin ass slowly until he is balls deep inside Gabriel.

* * *

After about forty minutes of fucking Nate blows his load deep inside Gabriel as Gabriel blows his load all over Nate's chest and they kiss. A few moments later the two quickly get dressed as Serena Van der Woodsen, Gabriel and Blair's best friend enters the bar, Gabriel quickly hides behind the bar as Serena, in a slight drunken way, comes onto Nate and kisses him only to be pushed away by Nate who tells Serena that he loves Blair.

Serena quickly sobers up from that and tells Nate that she's sorry with wide eyes, she then rushes out of the bar before Gabriel comes out from behind the bar, Nate saying that he loves Blair sobers Gabriel up a lot before he too rushes out of the bar leaving Nate behind.

* * *

Gabriel returns home from the reception, his guilt mounting as what he had done takes effect, he remembers it all and he knows that Nate was just as drunk as Gabriel was and that Nate had too made that choice, he says to himself "I can't believe I did that" he then shakes his head, he quickly gets changed and heads out to Chinatown in Manhattan to a bar that he knows of to forget what he had done with Nate.

* * *

After he takes a taxi, which drops him off around the corner from the Hunter's Moon, he sits down at the bar and orders himself a drink, one that will help him forget what he had done before he leaves New York for a while. After two shots of alcohol, very strong alcohol Gabriel sits there upset before a blonde guy with sectoral heterochromia, his left eye is half brown-half blue, while his right eye is blue.

The guy is an Adonis but Gabriel doesn't say anything to him until the guy asks Gabriel "what's got you down in the dumps?"

"I did something and now I just want to forget it before I leave New York" replies Gabriel.

"what could you have done?" asks the Adonis. Gabriel turns to the Adonis who smirks at Gabriel who replies "I had sex with sister's boyfriend, taking his virginity and losing mine at the same time" The Adonis widens his eyes in shock before he says "wow, that sounds shocking" he then asks "do you think that drinking will help you forget this guy?" Gabriel just smirks at the guy before he asks "what's your name, Adonis?"

"Adonis?" asks the guy before he says "my name's Jace"

"Adonis is from Greek Mythology, he was the mortal lover of the goddess Aphrodite, he was also said to have been the lover of Apollo too, he was an astonishingly handsome young man who had two goddesses fighting over him"

"so, you think I'm handsome?" asks Jace in a cocky way.

"yes, you are very handsome, I like your eyes especially" replies Gabriel smirking. Jace takes a shot before he asks "how about you and I get out of here and I can help you forget whoever you had slept with, whoever he was"

"You think that having sex with you will help me get over the guy I had slept with?" asks Gabriel.

"Yeah, you haven't told me your name yet though"

"It's Gabriel, and it all depends on how good you are in bed"

"oh, I am a god in bed," says Jace in a cocky way. Gabriel thinks about it before he nods, he then tells Jace that they had better get out of there before Gabriel changes his mind. Jace smile, he takes Gabriel's hand and pulls him off the stool, the two leave the Hunter's Moon. Gabriel takes Jace to the Waldorf Penthouse, Jace is surprised by the extravagant place and he asks "where's your room?"

"upstairs" replies Gabriel.

"let's go then," says Jace. Gabriel walks up the stairs with Jace following, Gabriel takes Jace to his bedroom where the two kiss passionately, Jace takes control, he deepens the kiss before he pushes Gabriel onto his bed, takes off his shirt to reveal his body which is marked with Runes. Jace smirks as Gabriel gazes at his body, he then joins Gabriel on the bed and kisses him.

* * *

Ten hours later Gabriel is getting dressed after several rounds of un-protected sex with Jace who gets dressed and they sneak out of the penthouse. The two exit the penthouse after Gabriel had packed his stuff, Jace places Gabriel into a taxi that is heading to Central Train Station while he heads back to his home where his Parabatai, Alec and his sister, Izzy are waiting.

Jace walks in with a huge smile on his face which tells Alec, Izzy and everyone in the room that Jace had gotten lucky, very lucky. Alec decides that it's time to get back to business and go hunting some demons as he already knew what had happened earlier through the Parabatai bond and he felt everything that Jace was feeling.

Jace and Gabriel have no idea that their photo had been taken and sent to Gossip Girl to post as Jace doesn't follow Gossip Girl and Gabriel had turned off his alerts. The taxi takes him to the train station where Gabriel takes the train to Lima, Ohio.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS THIRD CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Plot: In the year 1290 B.C. Princess Nefertiri, Daughter of Seti I gets a vision. In this vision, she sees three teenage boys, all gifted with Wiccan powers and a creature inheritance each whose bodies are covered with symbols.**

**When the vision ends Princess Nefertiri writes down what she saw not knowing that she saw The Shadowhunter Charmed Ones with Creature Inheritances.**

**SLASH STORY. ****CROSSOVER: HARRY POTTER/GOSSIP GIRL/SHADOWHUNTERS/PLUS OTHER SURPRISE FANDOMS.**

* * *

Two weeks later... In front of McKinley High School are the students and teachers of McKinley High, the cheerleaders, the Cheerios are all talking about their summers, the Jocks are talking about how many girls they slept with, the nerds are talking to each other, each of the students and teachers are talking about what they did during the summer when they hear the sound of a motorbike heading towards the school, they turn to see a black motorcycle enter the parking lot.

The motorcycle stops, the rider parks the motorbike and gets off it, everyone all stare at and wonder who he is, the rider is wearing a black leather biker jacket over a red shirt that has gold patterns and a pair of black pants that wrap around his ass, the rider takes off his helmet to reveal a teenage boy with long raven black hair and green eyes which has black eyeliner around them to make him way more attractive, around his neck is a pendant necklace, the pendant is of a nine-tailed fox sitting inside a crescent moon, the necklace and pendant is made from Goblin Silver, he had a few pendant necklaces made for him to wear, the Cheerios all swoon at the sight of the guy while the jocks plan to throw slushies at him and throw him in the dumpsters.

The jocks and Cheerios have no idea just how dangerous this person is and what he's willing to do against those who try to harm him and his friends.

His name is Gabriel, Gabriel Alexei Andrew James Romanov-Halliwell-Waldorf-Potter but while he's going to school at McKinley High School, he'll be known as Gabriel Waldorf. Gabriel takes out his mirror to look at himself, to see if he needs to fix anything to find himself perfect, so he puts his mirror away and struts into the school like he owns the place.

* * *

He heads to the principal's office where he sees a bleach blonde guy with a huge mouth sitting down, Gabriel sits across from the guy with a look that says 'watch what you say to me' the guy just says "hey, I like your jacket and your necklace"

"thank you" The guy is called into the office and Phoenix waits to be called.

* * *

After he had been welcomed by Principal Figgins, Gabriel heads to the school councillor who somehow reminds Gabriel of a woodland creature but knows she that she actually cares about the students. Gabriel gets his class schedule and is told of all the clubs at the school, only a few interests him but he doesn't comment on which ones that interest him before he leaves the office, he walks out of the office and heads to his assigned locker.

Gabriel heads to his assigned locker to find that it's next to the locker belonging to the bleach blonde guy who comes up to his locker, he turns to Gabriel and says "hey, I'm Sam, Sam Evans" holding out his hand.

"Gabriel, Gabriel Waldorf" replies Gabriel, he shakes Sam's hand. He then takes off his jacket to reveal his red shirt with gold patterns which Sam tells Gabriel that he likes, Gabriel smiles and tells him that his mother had designed it, the two talk to each other for a bit before the bell rings, they close their lockers and walk down the corridor to head to class to find his path blocked, he sees a huge guy in a letterman jacket with two other guys who are also in letterman jackets, the leader sneers at Gabriel and says "look what we have here, a fag" he sneers even more as he says fag, the guys with him laugh.

The boys have no idea who Gabriel is and he's capable of, but they are about to find out when the leader pushes Gabriel into his locker, when he pushes Gabriel, Gabriel steps on the guy's shin, he then kicks the guy in the balls making the guy lean over and Gabriel then smashes the guy's head against his knee, he then looks to the two guys who look shocked at what Gabriel had done, they attack him at the same time only to end up on the floor next to their leader, Gabriel looks at the three jocks and continues down the corridor, Gabriel mutters "Идиоты" (idiots) and he walks away. Sam and everyone who had witnessed the event is shocked by what Gabriel had done, their jaws are dropped to the floor in shock.

* * *

An hour later Gabriel is at the club sign-up board, he sees a long line for the Cheerios sign-up list, he sees a blonde woman talking to a man with disgusting hair, he walks up to them, the man turns and asks (having seen him approach) "are you signing up for glee?"

"no, I was wondering about all the clubs the school has and see which one I, actually, like" replies Gabriel. He looks at the man with a look of disgust at the man's hair and fashion sense before he says "I think I'll try out for the Cheerios" he turns to the girl signing the sign-up sheet and asks with his Russian accent clear "can I have the pen please?" The girl blushes at him, she shyly hands the pen over to Gabriel who signs his name up on the list, he returns the pen to the girl with a smirk, he kisses her hand making the girl blush, even more, when he returns the pen saying "thank you, Dearie" Gabriel turns to the two adults with a smirk, he then says to the man "BTW, your hair looks ridiculous like that" Gabriel then walks away as the woman laughs at the man who rolls his eyes.

* * *

During their lunch break Gabriel and Sam are sitting at one of the tables in the eating area, the two are talking as they sit with the jocks since it's gotten out that Gabriel is auditioning for the Cheerios, some of them are not happy that he's there but they fear what he could do to them as they had heard what had happened earlier.

Gabriel and Sam are talking to each other when Gabriel sees something in the corner of his eye and hears some footsteps, he turns to nothing making Sam ask him "what's up?" just as a group of teenagers plus down some boomboxes and they start to sing the song Empire State of Mind, during which Sam was tapping his feet and Phoenix was tapping his fingers. Everyone else is not impressed by the performance and don't pay any attention to the group.

* * *

The rest of his first day at McKinley is actually pretty alright, he is left alone and no one really bothers him thanks to people hearing about what he had done to the Jocks who are either sneering at him or glaring but it doesn't bother Gabriel because he's dealt with worse and done worse with his sister, like say total social destruction.

* * *

A few days later, Sam and Gabriel are at their lockers talking about some homework as a tall guy and a guy in a wheelchair enter the corridor, they are talking about the guy in a wheelchair joining the football team. The tall guy is convinced by the guy in the wheelchair but he asks for his help as well, Sam looks over to them and quickly turns back around towards his locker, the tall guy and the guy in the wheelchair come over to them, the tall guy says "hey, Sam" he then says "my name's Finn" he motions to the guy in the wheelchair saying "this here is Artie" who waves at him.

"Yeah, I know who you are, you're the- the quarterback," Sam says to Finn.

"exactly, which makes me very cool," says Finn making Gabriel roll his eyes before Finn says "and we'd like to talk to you about Glee Club" Sam smiles before he turns to Gabriel and asks "You want to come with me?" Gabriel looks at the two who are eager for new members for their little club.

"fine, I'll join you, but don't expect me to join your little club," Gabriel says the last bit to Finn and Artie who nod. Sam and Gabriel follow the two into the choir room where two other boys are, an Asian boy and a muscular guy that Gabriel would like to see naked. Finn says to Sam "so, Sam, tell us about yourself"

"My name's Sam Evans, I like comic books, sports. I'm dyslexic, so my grades aren't that good but I'm working on it" says Sam.

"dude, your mouth is huge," says the guy that Gabriel wants to see naked even if he's seen better-looking guys before the guy asks Sam "how many tennis balls can you fit in there?"

"I don't know, I've never had any balls in my mouth" replies Sam leaving out the 'yet' before he asks "have you?" Finn smiles and says to Artie "I like this kid"

"I like his confidence" replies Artie before he says "but the Beiber's cut has got to go"

"Mm-hmm" replies Finn causing Gabriel to scowl a little, the muscular guy asks Sam as Gabriel steps back "can you sing with that big mouth?"

"I've never really sung in front of people before" replies Sam as Gabriel walks towards the chairs, he sits down next to the muscular guy who gets up and says to Sam "dude, let me tell you- chicks dig singers" Phoenix rolls his eyes.

"well, give it a shot, we'll back you up, I promise," says Finn before he asks "what song you got in your back pocket?"

"um, 'Billionaire'" replies Sam. Gabriel approves of the song which the other guys agree with. Sam starts to play the guitar and sing the song, he sings it with the guys much to the enjoyment of Gabriel who decides that if Sam joins the club that he will too. After the song Sam laughs a bit and says "that- that was really cool"

"nice," says Finn before he asks "so, you think you can come back and do that in front of everyone?"

"sure" replies Sam, he turns to Gabriel and asks "what did you think?"

"it's convinced me to join" replies Gabriel, he then says to the other guys "I'll only join if or when Sam does, that way I'll know someone already in the club and I'll audition in front of everyone, not just you boys"

"how do you two know each other anyway?" asks Puck.

"we're locker neighbours" replies Sam. Gabriel gets up, he leaves the room with Sam following him and Puck checking out Gabriel's ass.

* * *

Later that day Gabriel is back at his locker, after overhearing a girl talking about trying to diswade a girl from joining the Glee club, when he sees a girl with a huge nose walk over to Sunshine, a girl in his class and hand her a piece of paper while saying "hi, so here's the address for the audition tomorrow and helpful directions, look forward to seeing you there" Gabriel recognizes the voice and narrows his eyes at the girl who walks away.

"thanks" replies Sunshine.

Gabriel walks over, he takes the paper from Sunshine who exclaims "hey, give that back" Gabriel unfolds the paper, he scoffs as he recognizes the address written down and he says "that girl lied to you, this is an address to a crack house, I know where the auditions really will be"

"why would she do that?" asks Sunshine.

"she feels threatened by you, by your singing voice" replies Gabriel, he then says "which I'm sure is amazing"

"Thanks," says Sunshine. Gabriel leans against the locker, he watches as Sunshine makes her decision to trust Gabriel who tells her where the auditions really will be. Sunshine thanks him with a smile and she walks away.

* * *

Later that day... Inside the gym, are the Cheerios auditions, Gabriel steps up when he's called and he says "my name is Gabriel Waldorf, and I'm here to audition for the Cheerios"

"continue," says the blonde coach and some music plays, Gabriel performs to the music. His ballet and gymnastics skills are perfect for the performance, he is so good that the coach and the blonde girl with the coach are staring at him with shock. Gabriel bows and walks away after the coach yells out "next" Gabriel smirks as he knows that he got on the squad.

* * *

After school Gabriel takes Sunshine to the choir room, he shows her inside, he sees the bitch look surprised that Sunshine is there so he gives her a smirk, he then sees Finn look excited that he's there since it would mean that Sam was coming but the look goes away when Gabriel turns around and walks out of the room. He is joined by Sam in the corridor who asks him "why were you in there?"

"I was showing Sunshine where to go for her audition since that Bitch had tried to send Sunshine to a crack house" replies Gabriel, growling a bit. The two head to auditorium to make out and hear Sunshine sing once Sunshine is done Gabriel asks Sam "why didn't you go to...?"

"the audition?" asks Sam.

"yea"

"I'm the new kid, I'm already on the outside looking in, I..."

"I get it, you want to be popular, just remember that it's fleeting"

"I know," says Sam, they wait until everyone had left before they leave the auditorium. Their exit is seen by Puck who sees the two leave the auditorium, Puck smirks as he checks out Gabriel's ass again, as well as Sam's ass.

* * *

Gabriel later learns that Sunshine had been poached by Vocal Adrenaline and she was going to Carmel High School instead. Gabriel also sees that the Rachel Bitch looks victorious and guilty at the same time much to Gabriel's annoyance and anger. Gabriel rants about Rachel to Sam who shakes his head at how Rachel had planned to place Sunshine in danger before he says "now, I'm glad I didn't join"

"agreed," says Gabriel, he then sits down to help Sam with his homework.

* * *

The next day Sam rushes over and tells Gabriel that he is the new Quarterback for the McKinley Titans which Gabriel congratulates Sam for getting the position making Sam smile at Gabriel. The two are seen and watched by Finn who doesn't realize that the two are slightly flirting with each other. He just watches them as they talk, he is thinking of ways to make sure that Sam isn't targeted by the Jocks for hanging around Gabriel who is gay but what Finn doesn't know is, is that Gabriel had laid into several Jocks who had tried to attack him and he had given them a warning. A warning that the Jocks had taken seriously.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FOURTH CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Plot: In the year 1290 B.C. Princess Nefertiri, Daughter of Seti I gets a vision. In this vision, she sees three teenage boys, all gifted with Wiccan powers and a creature inheritance each whose bodies are covered with symbols.**

**When the vision ends Princess Nefertiri writes down what she saw not knowing that she saw The Shadowhunter Charmed Ones with Creature Inheritances.**

**SLASH STORY. ****CROSSOVER: HARRY POTTER/GOSSIP GIRL/SHADOWHUNTERS/PLUS OTHER SURPRISE FANDOMS.**

* * *

The next few days are pretty alright as Gabriel helps Sam with his homework, this, in fact, turns into Gabriel helping Noah Puckerman as well as he was behind in several classes and wanted to catch up, the three of them work on their homework and slightly flirt with each other, that is until Gabriel remembers why he's in Lima and he stops, he then gets a little upset making Sam ask him "are you alright? You seem upset"

"I did something stupid and I feel guilty for it, I don't want to talk about," says Gabriel.

"that's alright, I've done stupid things too," says Noah.

"Yeah, like what?" asks Gabriel.

"I slashed the car tyres of the Vocal Adrenaline Glee Club with Finn, I ended up having to pay the money back, Finn was no help at all and I had to tap into my pool cleaning money"

"you clean pools?" asks Sam.

"yeah, and for some reason the cougars in this town flirt with me"

"depending on how old you were when you started but that's illegal, you would have been underage," says Gabriel before he says "then again, considering what I've done over the years"

"like what?" asks Noah.

"I went to a club at fourteen, I table danced, I've been drinking since I was twelve, the dares that my sister and I had done and dealt out, some of them were illegal" replies Gabriel smirking much to Sam and Noah's shock.

* * *

Two days later after waking up early in the morning Gabriel suddenly gets the urge to vomit, he rushes to the toilet where he vomits. After he had finished vomiting Gabriel has no idea why he vomited but he doesn't worry about it as he gets ready for school.

* * *

Later that day Gabriel is walking past the Choir Room, he hears one of the students suggesting to Mr Schue about doing Britney, he then hears some students agree with the student but Mr Schue doesn't and says that Britney's a bad influence, Gabriel rolls his eyes and walks away, he has a feeling that the argument is going to continue so he asks Sam for his opinion and Sam agrees that Britney has had some knocks but she came back stronger than ever. The fact that she had got her act together and is raising her two kids as a single mother means that she's stepped up and started to take care of herself, so Sam disagrees with Mr Schue about Britney and even says so.

* * *

Another two days later, during which Gabriel keeps vomiting in the morning, Gabriel is in the corridor when he sees Rachel walking down the corridor, wearing a naughty schoolgirl outfit much to Gabriel's disgust. He overhears the conversation between Rachel and Finn before she walks away, he then hears Jacob Ben Israel ask Finn "what do you want for her?" he then says "I'll give you anything, I'll give my house, I will kill my parents and I'll give you my house" Finn ignores him and walks away leaving Jacob who says "wanky! Wanky!" much to Gabriel's disgust.

* * *

A while later Gabriel is in the auditorium, he is there to watch the Glee Club perform the song Toxic with Mr Schue joining them in the performance much to Phoenix's disgust, especially when he hears someone yell out "Mr Schue, let me be your Britney" from right behind him as the person she's with is moaning in pleasure.

Gabriel likes the song and is dancing along but he doesn't like that Mr Schue had actually joined the performance.

Gabriel then hears a male squeaky voice say "it's so sexy, it's so sexy" before he hears a female voice say "Mr Schue, I want your babies" he then hears "Don't stop doing that! Don't stop doing that!, Yes! Yes!" Gabriel then suddenly feels someone grab his ass, he gets very angry, he turns around to see Jacob Ben Israel who says "uh-oh" Gabriel turns his hand into a fist, pulls it back before punching the Jewfro boy in the face, he suddenly hears the fire alarm sound, he then rushes towards Sam, the two rush out of the school, he sees the crowd carrying an unconscious Jacob Ben Israel as they leave the auditorium, he tells Sam and Noah what had happened including the fact that Jacob and Lauren both had an orgasm just behind him and that Jacob had grabbed his ass.

Sam and Noah don't look happy, in fact, they look really jealous, that Jacob had grabbed Gabriel but they don't do anything because Gabriel had already knocked the guy out for touching him.

* * *

The next morning after vomiting for the seventh or eighth time Gabriel decides to go to the doctor's where he gets a few blood tests, the results of which will be back in a week.

* * *

A few days later Gabriel is in French class, he sits behind Kurt Hummel, a gay guy but Gabriel had yet to introduce himself as Kurt was always with his friends. Kurt is saying to one of the guys in French "I'm going to sing-a-long 'Sound Of Music' and in two hours I will have experience more culture and artistry than you will in your entire life" making Gabriel smirk. The school counsellor enters the classroom, she whispers to the teacher before he hears Mr Schue say "Kurt" Kurt turns, Mr Schue asks him "can we talk to you outside? Kurt suddenly gets a look on his face and Gabriel knows that something had happened to one of his parents.

Kurt leaves the room, Gabriel then watches as Kurt is given the news and he, along with Mr Schue and Miss Pilsbury leave the school. Gabriel hopes that Kurt's family member will be alright. Later that day Gabriel finds out from Noah that Kurt's dad had a heart attack.

Gabriel tells Noah that he wants updates on the situation. As much as possible. Noah agrees.

* * *

A day later Sam is injured because of Finn's instructions during a game, Gabriel decides to look after Sam and help him with anything he needs with help from Noah.

* * *

The next day Gabriel is waiting for Noah to leave the locker room when Gabriel overhears a conversation between Noah and Finn, they are talking about praying and Kurt's dad, Noah tells Finn that he had been praying a little for Kurt's dad before he asks Finn what he had been praying for. Finn lies and tells Noah that he too was praying for the same stuff before Noah leaves the locker room, he spots Gabriel who doesn't look happy before he says to Noah "you do realize that Finn lied to you, right?"

"yeah, I know, but I do hope that Kurt's dad is alright"

"me too," says Gabriel before the two walks down the corridor.

* * *

Later that day Gabriel heads to the doctor's to get the results of the tests and he is shocked by the results. He widens his eyes before falling in a faint.

* * *

A few days later Gabriel and Sam wait outside the choir room as Mr Schue talks to the Glee Club, he says to them "bad news guys, Puckerman's in juvie" They then hear the comments that the Glee Club, one of them says "it was only a matter of time" another asks "what did he do?"

"he drove his mother's Volvo through the front of a convenience store, and drove off with the ATM" replies Mr Schue causing the Glee Club all laugh, Gabriel hears one girl ask "a-and when is he getting out?"

"unknown"

"he might be the dumbest person on this planet, and that's coming from me" Gabriel hears from Brittany, Gabriel thinks that it's a bit mean to both Noah and herself as he knows that she's actually smart, in her own way.

"guys! Let's have some sympathy" says Mr Schue, causing Gabriel to like him a little better.

for a guy who put his needs ahead of the team's?" asks Finn before he says "we need his voice and his bad-boy stage presence"

"We can't look at this as a crisis, it's an opportunity," says Mr Schue.

"for what?" asks one of the girls, Quinn, if Gabriel heard right before she asks "further embarrassment and humiliation?"

"for welcoming our new members, Sam Evans and Gabriel Waldorf" Sam jogs into the room while Gabriel walks into the room with a look that says 'don't fuck with me, fellas'. Mr Schue says "there they are"

"how's it going?" asks Sam before he says to them all "hey, everybody" Gabriel notices Kurt looking at Sam in a way that screams 'I want him' Sam says to them "I'm Sam, Sam I am, and I don't like green eggs and ham" Gabriel rolls his eyes, he turns to Sam and asks "really?" as Santana says "oh, wow, he has no game" Sam turns to Gabriel and shrugs.

"Okay, this is gonna be great" says Finn, he gets in between Gabriel and Sam much to Gabriel's annoyance, Gabriel had been slightly pushed out of the way, Gabriel glares at Finn and goes to Sam's other side, his temper rising, a lot more than usual, but it cools down when Sam places his hand on Gabriel's shoulder knowing that he was going to lose his temper as Finn says to Sam "you're not going to regret joining, Sam" Sam replies "well, I'm sure that Gabriel will enjoy being a part of Glee too"

"Yeah, of course, Gabriel, I'm sure that you will enjoy being a part of Glee too" Finn says to Gabriel who just grins a Cheshire like grin and replies "oh, I plan to" Finn then says to Sam "Sam, sit right here" motioning to the only seat next to him.

"where will Gabriel sit?" asks Sam as he sits down.

"he can sit next to me" replies Kurt motioning to the empty chair next to him.

"or I can take the chair and sit next to Sam, as he and I had planned" says Gabriel before he goes to grab the chair, he turns to Kurt and says "thank you for suggesting sitting next to you but I only know Sam at the moment so I'll feel more comfortable sitting next to him, I hope you and I become great friends, I have a feeling that you are quite fierce and I love fierce people, like my sister, Blair, and I love your outfit, my sister would also agree" he takes the chair, places it next to Sam and sits down, giving Finn a sharp look.

Mr Schue write duets on the whiteboard and says to them "all right, question for the group" he then asks "what's a duet?"

"a blanket" replies Brittany. Gabriel just smirks and rolls his eyes.

"a duet is when two voices join to become one" replies Mr Schue, Gabriel knows where this is going, he doesn't care who he's being partnered with as long as it's not Finn or he will not be in control of what he will do to Finn, possibly killing him as Finn has annoyed him today. Mr Schue then adds "great duets are like a great marriage, the singers compliment each other, push each other to be better, now, some people-" Gabriel suddenly hears Kurt say to one of the girls "psst, he's on 'team gay', no straight man dyes his hair to look like Linda Evangelista circa 1993"

Gabriel knows that he's talking about Sam, the girl then replies by saying "you're crazy, circa 2010"

"and that is what a duet is all about" finishes Mr Schue before he says to them all "so, this week I want you to pair up and sing a duet and since you guys all seemed to love our little 'Defying Gravity' Diva-off, I'm making this a competition"

"what's the winner get?" asks one of the boys.

"dinner for two, on me, at Breadsticks" replies Mr Schue. Everyone seems happy about whereas he hears one of them exclaim "Breadsticks! Yes!" Sam looks happy about this, he turns to Gabriel with a smile which Gabriel returns.

"I have to win," says Santana

"I know," says Brittany before Artie says "it'll be a religious experience"

"I love this idea," says one of the girls, The girl that Kurt was talking to asks Kurt "who you gonna sing with, Kurt?" as he hears one of the others say "I love Breadsticks!" Gabriel looks towards Kurt to see him staring at Sam, Gabriel just places his arm on Sam making Finn glare at him.

* * *

Later that day Kurt approaches Sam and asks him to be his duet partner, Sam accepts with a smile but as Kurt walks away Gabriel sees Finn not looking happy at all. Gabriel has a feeling that Finn is going to meddle with Kurt and Sam partnership so Gabriel goes over to Sam to warn him.

* * *

Later that day Gabriel goes to find Kurt but he finds that Finn had found him first and had put doubts into Kurt's head much to Gabriel's annoyance and anger.

* * *

The next day Gabriel heads to school, he heads into the school with his 'don't fuck with me' attitude, he goes to his classes and everything, he hasn't seen Sam yet so when it's time for Sam's usual workout Gabriel heads to the locker room, he sees Sam walking down the corridor, he then sees two jock throw a slushie at Sam, surprising Sam who looks shocked. The slushie is red, the cold hits Sam hard as one of the Jock says to him "welcome to Glee Club, lady lips" they are about to walk away when Sam asks them "really? That's the best you can do?" Gabriel can see Quinn watching, Gabriel walks up to her as Sam turns to the bullies and says "you two really are idiots, considering that I'm friends with Gabriel and you know what he's capable of" the two jocks both widen their eyes and they run off when they see him. Gabriel and Quinn take Sam to the toilets, as Sam washes the slushie off of him with Gabriel helping, Quinn says to them both "the blueberry flavour is the worst especially if it gets down your pants, I looked like a creature out of _Avatar_ down there when I got slusheed"

"I saw _Avatar_, like, six times," says Sam.

"I haven't seen it yet" says Gabriel, Sam turns to him and says "you have to, it's amazing, movie night at your place?" he then says "we'll watch _Avatar_ and then we'll watch something you like, it'll a good first date, since I like you"

"you're gay?" Quinn asks Sam in a surprised way.

"yeah" replies Sam, he turns to Gabriel who sighs and says "I have to tell you something first, then we'll see"

"you mean the stupid thing you did?" asks Sam.

"yeah, the stupid thing I did" says Gabriel.

"everyone does stupid things, I got pregnant last year after cheating on Finn with one of the guys from the football team, even though people think that I slept with Puck" Quinn tells Gabriel who is surprised, he then says "I slept with my sister's boyfriend, while drunk before he admitted to Serena, a friend of ours who had kissed him that he loved my sister, that had sobered me up, fast"

"what happened then?" asks Sam.

"I left the building that we were in, I got changed and headed to a bar that I knew of"

"to get drunk?" asks Quinn.

"no, to be alone, I felt horrible for what I had done" replies Gabriel before he says "it was a drunken mistake that I will forever regret but I won't regret Jace"

"Jace?" asks Sam sounding a little jealous.

"a twenty-something-year-old pure Adonis, who was very good in bed" replies Gabriel.

"You slept with him?" asks Sam, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, I did, I met him at a place called the Hunter's Moon before I took him back to mine to have sex" replies Gabriel, he decides to not mention the doctor's results there and then, before he asks "you still want to go on that date?"

"Yeah, so you're not a virgin, who cares, you're still the guy who helped me with my homework and I like you too"

"yes, we'll go on that date," says Gabriel making Sam mutter "yes" in victory. Gabriel rolls his eyes before he says to Sam "you do know that Finn thinks that you're straight, right?"

"Yeah, I know but Finn is just going to have to deal with the fact that he's wrong," says Sam. Quinn tells them that she hopes that their first date goes well and that she wishes them the best. They both nod at her before they all head into the choir room to watch Mercedes and Santana perform their duet.

* * *

That night Sam and Gabriel have their first date, they watch Avatar which Gabriel enjoys before they put on Beautiful Things which Sam enjoys, the two actually start to kiss and they decide to have their second and third dates then and there, each doing two different things, the two movies being their first date, them eating dinner being their second date and their third date being a night walk together. It's during the walk that Gabriel tells Sam about the doctor's result and what it could mean for them.

* * *

The next day Sam and Gabriel are in the shower together, Gabriel is sucking Sam off as Sam showers when they suddenly are joined by someone who clears his throat and says to Sam "don't worry I'm not going to go all Shawshank on you"

"This is kind of weird, guys don't usually talk to each other in here," says Sam to the guy as he leans down to block Gabriel from Kurt's view.

"well, this can't wait. I'm setting you free" says Kurt, Gabriel is confused and he stops what he was doing. He listens as Kurt adds "you can do your duet with someone else in Glee, someone that the world deems more appropriate" Gabriel looks pissed off at this and is about to stand but is kept down by Sam who holds onto Gabriel, tightly as Sam asks "did I do something to offend you?"

"no, no. It's not you, it's me. You've been honourable, actually, and I wish you the best. But I've realized that I need to sing with someone that matches my passion and talent level"

"who's that?" asks Sam with a smile.

"you know, they make special shampoo for colour-treated hair," says Kurt before he walks away, Sam calls out to him "I don't dye my hair"

"uh-huh," Kurt replies walking away. Once Kurt is gone Gabriel bursts out with laughter and the two finish what they had started by fucking in the shower until Sam pulls out and blows his load over Gabriel's body.

* * *

Later that day Gabriel and Sam are in Glee, Mr Schue asks them who wants to go next, Kurt raises his hand and volunteers, he gets up in front of everyone and he says "as many of you know, I had a duet partner. But due to sensitivities, I'd rather not get into at the moment. I have dissolved the partnership" Finn looks slightly happy about this, angering Gabriel but is silenced by Sam. Kurt continues with what he's going to say, which gets a comment from Santana and Kurt tells her to watch and learn before he starts his performance, he sings the song 'Le Jazz Hot' Once he is done he gets a standing ovation from everyone.

Sometime after the performance Gabriel and Sam head into the Astronomy classroom, Sam tells Gabriel that he loves astronomy, they sit down together and Sam asks "do you like astronomy?"

"Yeah, I love it" replies Gabriel, they are pretty close together before the two passionately kiss for a bit before they hear a small gasp, they turn to see Quinn, she has a surprised look on her face. She quickly enters the room and closes the door, she checks to see if anyone's around before she turns to them and says "you need to be careful, someone else could have seen you" she walks over to them blocking the view of Gabriel from the door as, unknown to any of the three, Rachel and Finn are spying on them.

* * *

They both decide that Sam and Quinn can do a duet together before they leave.

* * *

Finn and Rachel try to set Quinn and Sam up to do a duet, which they think had worked but Quinn, Sam and Gabriel all had fooled them into thinking that Sam and Quinn were going to do a duet, boy are they going to be surprised when Gabriel and Sam do a duet together and kiss in front of everyone. That night Sam and Gabriel have another movie night, the two decide to watch Eating Out 1 and Star Wars Episode 4. Gabriel enjoys Star Wars and tells Sam that they should watch at least one per movie night before Sam adds that he enjoyed the movie Eating Out and wants to watch the second one before Sam goes home to fall asleep and Gabriel goes to bed.

* * *

The next day, in Glee Club, after Rachel and Finn had performed, Mr Schue asks who else is going to be performing, Sam gets up he says to everyone that he'll do his duet now. Mr Schue asks "who's your duet partner?"

"Gabriel, of course" replies Sam. Kurt, Finn and Rachel look surprised before Finn says "I thought that you were singing with Quinn" Sam scoffs as Gabriel joins Sam who says to Finn "I know that's what you wanted but I'd prefer to sing with Gabriel"

"what will you two be singing?" asks Mr Schue. Gabriel and Sam turn to each other with a grin before they turn back to the others and Gabriel replies "you'll see" The music for 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' starts to play and the two sing it perfectly when the song ends everyone gives their applause except Finn.

Gabriel and Sam, much to everyone's shock, kiss, once the kiss is broken Sam says "okay, I just wanted to say that Gabriel was the best partner that I could ever ask for, especially since I'd rather sing with my boyfriend than anyone else" he then says to Kurt "no offence, Kurt, you're awesome and an amazing singer but Gabriel is my boyfriend"

"since when?" asks Finn.

"since a few days ago, we had a movie night and then we had dinner together and then we went for a night walk" replies Sam.

"which we counted as three dates," says Gabriel.

Finn looks like he's really annoyed that he had gotten tricked. After Sam and Gabriel had sat back down, Mr Schue tells them all to vote for who they think should win the dinner for two at Breadsticks. Each casts their votes, Mr Schue counts the votes and he says "well, even though it looks like just about everyone voted for themselves, even those who didn't compete, we do have a winner" he grabs the Breadsticks Dinner for two coupons before he says "and the winner is... by three votes... Sam and Gabriel"

"what?" asks Santana and Mercedes in unison as Sam grabs the coupon. Santana gets up and says "screw that, I want my sticks" before Mercedes tells her to let it go.

"unbelievable," says Santana.

"It was mine," says Rachel before she says "I don't know how this happened" with terrible acting skills.

"son," Mr Schue says to Sam as Gabriel joins Sam, he then says to Sam "this is so a date"

"We did it, babe," Finn says to Rachel who is trying not to smile. Kurt is watching her with a narrowed look which Gabriel sees and he smiles at everyone as he knows who had been one of the votes, he nods at the person who nods back with a smile.

Later that day Kurt and Rachel do a duet together.

* * *

That night Gabriel and Sam go on their date to Breadsticks, during the date the two are talking before Sam asks about Gabriel's birth mother, he then asks "if you could meet her, would you?"

"Yeah, I actually know where she is, after my great Grams had died she and my aunt Piper had moved back into the Halliwell Manor which is in San Francisco, I want to see them and meet them"

"You should go and meet them," says Sam. Gabriel nods, he then asks Sam "would you come with me when I go there?" Sam smiles and nods, he then says "of course I will, I'd love to"

The next day Sam asks his parents if he could go to San Francisco with Gabriel to meet Gabriel's birth mother and his aunt, they seem pretty hesitant but they allow it as long as they meet Gabriel before they leave. Sam tells his parents that they can meet Phoenix after school that day if they want. He tells them that they will be flying over to San Franscisco which will only take around five hours, he then tells them that he'll call as soon as he lands and when he gets to Gabriel's birth family's place to make sure that they know that they are safe.

As Sam is talking to his parents, Gabriel is meeting up with Principal Figgins to tell him that he and Sam are going to be out of Lima for a little while since Sam is joining him when he goes to meet his birth mother for the first time. Figgins tells Gabriel that he'll get their teachers to give him their school work so that they can still do it while they're away.

Gabriel meets Sam's parents that same day and they love Gabriel, Sam's siblings both adore Gabriel as well.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIFTH CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**I WILL SOON BE WRITING AND POSTING A STORY BY THE NAME OF THE SHADOWHUNTER KITSUNE PRINCE. THE STORY WILL BE LIKE THIS ONE BUT GABRIEL WILL BE THE SON OF REGINA MILLS AKA THE EVIL QUEEN FROM ONCE UPON A TIME.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Plot: In the year 1290 B.C. Princess Nefertiri, Daughter of Seti I gets a vision. In this vision, she sees three teenage boys, all gifted with Wiccan powers and a creature inheritance each whose bodies are covered with symbols.**

**When the vision ends Princess Nefertiri writes down what she saw not knowing that she saw The Shadowhunter Charmed Ones with Creature Inheritances.**

**SLASH STORY. ****CROSSOVER: HARRY POTTER/GOSSIP GIRL/SHADOWHUNTERS/PLUS OTHER SURPRISE FANDOMS.**

* * *

In the afternoon on the 21st of September Sam and Gabriel head to the airport by taxi after they had gone home from school, and from there they take a plane to San Francisco. They fly first class thanks to Gabriel upgrading their tickets.

The two enjoy their flight over to San Francisco, the flight attendants were great even if they didn't allow them to have any alcoholic drinks.

* * *

Sometime after they had landed, the two boys are walking through the airport before the two then leave the airport, they have a standing reservation at a hotel just in case things go bad but Gabriel doubts that they'll need it. The two take a taxi to the Halliwell Manor, the taxi driver helps them with their stuff before they head up to the door, they wait a moment before Gabriel knocks on the door, they hear a woman call out "coming" a moment later the door opens to reveal a woman with short black hair and green eyes, she looks at them before her eyes widen at the sight of Gabriel who says "hello, my name's Gabriel but you knew me as Phoenix" he motions to Sam saying "this is Sam Evans" Sam waves at her with a smile. Prue invites them inside, she closes the door once they're inside and she directs them into the living room where they sit down. The room is silent for a moment before Prue asks "how are Lily and James, your parents, I mean?"

"dead" replies Gabriel surprising Prue before he says "they've been dead since I was one"

"What happened?" asks Prue.

"they were murdered, by someone and I was then taken from their place and placed on the doorstep of my aunt Petunia"

"a doorstep" exclaims Prue looking shocked.

"yes, I was then taken to my adoptive parents who took me in and gave me the name Gabriel," Gabriel tells his birth mother who asks "who raised you?"

"Harold and Eleanor Waldorf, from New York City" replies Gabriel.

"the designer, Eleanor Waldorf?" asks Prue.

"yep" replies Gabriel surprising Prue and Sam before Gabriel says "they made sure that I knew everything I ever needed and wanted to know, I can speak several languages, I'm also a black belt in several fighting styles" Prue is very happy that Gabriel was raised right before she asks "how did you two meet?"

"at McKinley High School, we are also locker neighbours" replies Sam before he adds "we're also in Glee Club together"

"Really?" asks Prue, she then asks "you both sing?"

"Yeah, we did a duet together for our assignment and since it was a competition, we won by three votes"

"what song did you sing?"

"don't go breaking my heart" replies the two in unison shocking Prue who says "that's a love song"

"Yeah, we know, we're together, like dating" replies Gabriel. The two waits for her reaction, to see if will be positive or negative. Prue smiles and says "well, as long as you're being safe, then I don't really care" Sam and Gabriel are quiet because they haven't been safe, whatever Prue is about to say is interrupted by the Chandelier flickering, she turns to it and says "I fixed it earlier, why is it still flickering?" she gets up to fix the chandelier, she then turns to Gabriel and says "after I fix this chandelier, we are talking about safe sex" causing Gabriel and Sam to widen their eyes. Prue starts trying to fix the chandelier as Sam and Gabriel try to help her.

* * *

Sometime later as they work on the chandelier the front door opens and closes, they hear a woman yell out "Prue?"

"in here, working on the chandelier" replies Prue. They hear footsteps, they turn to see a woman enter the room, she says to Prue "sorry, I'm late"

"what else is new?" asks Prue before she says "you know, Piper, I would have been here myself to meet the electrician myself, but you know I can't leave the museum until 6, I haven't even had time to change"

"I just, I didn't realize how long I was in Chinatown" replies Piper before she asks "did Jeremy call?"

"no, but he had some roses and a package delivered" replies Prue. Gabriel asks "who's Jeremy?" gaining Piper's attention, she gasps when she sees him and she asks "Phoenix?"

"yeah but the name's Gabriel now, it's good to see you, Piper" replies Gabriel. Piper turns to Sam and Gabriel says "this is Sam, he's my boyfriend" Piper looks at Gabriel with shock before Prue says "yes, a boyfriend who he has unprotected sex with" Piper gives the two embarrassed teenage boys a look that tells them that they will be talking about that before she goes over to her package and opens it. Prue asks Piper "what were you doing in Chinatown? I thought you had an interview in North Beach?"

"I did, but I went to Young Lee Market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow" replies Piper.

"recipe?" asks Gabriel.

"so that Wolfgang Puck knockoff didn't hire you today?" Prue asks Piper gaining a chuckle from the two teenage boys who she turns to before she says "Piper's a chef" Sam and Gabriel both smile brightly as they love cooking before Gabriel asks Piper "can you teach us some recipes, please?" as Sam nods in agreement of being taught. Piper smiles and nods, she tells them that she'll teach them the recipes that her Grams had taught her making the two very happy. Piper then says to Prue "no, he didn't, but this just may get me the job" she picks up a bottle of wine, Prue takes it and asks "Jeremy sent you port?"

"it's the ultimate ingredient or my recipe" replies Piper. Prue comments "nice boyfriend" Piper suddenly says "oh my god, I don't believe it" she then says "tell me that's not our old spirit board" she walks over to it and picks it up as Prue says "yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester" Piper flips over and she reads the back of it which says 'To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The Power of Three will set you free. Love, Mom' Piper then says "we never did figure out what this inscription meant"

"We should send it to Phoebe, that girl is so in the dark, maybe a little bit of light will help"

"you're always so hard on her," says Piper.

"Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future"

"I really think Phoebe's coming around," Piper says to Prue who replies "well, as long as she doesn't come around here, I guess it's good news" she then walks away. Gabriel looks at Piper and asks "she's coming here, isn't she?" Piper nods before she says "it's her home too"

"We know, Sam and I are staying out of it," says Gabriel. Sam then suddenly gasps as he remembers something, he then asks Piper "can I use your phone?" he then says "I have to call my parents and tell them we're here, and that we got here safely" Piper nods, she shows him where the phone is and Sam picks it up to call his parents, the phone only rings twice before it's answered and Sam says "hey, mom, Gabriel and I made it to his birth mother's place" Piper sighs before she heads to the kitchen. Gabriel and Sam don't notice the pointer of the Spirit Board moving by itself as they both talk to Sam's parents.

* * *

Sometime later the two boys are in the living room, Piper looks out the window, she hurries to the room next to the kitchen where Prue is, Sam and Gabriel follow her. Prue is at the circuit board, she is trying to fix it as Piper goes up to her and Prue says "I don't get it, I have checked everything, there is no reason why the chandelier should not be working"

"uh, you know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare rooms, I think you're right, we do need a roommate or two" Prue enters the kitchen as she says "well, we could rent out the rooms at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house"

"Phoebe's good with a wrench," says Piper.

"Phoebe lives in New York," Prue says to Piper giving her a look. She goes through a drawer as Piper says "not anymore" Prue turns to her and asks "what?" Piper replies "she left New York, she's moving back in here with us" Prue walks out of the kitchen as she says "you have got to be kidding" Piper and the two boys follow her, Piper says to Prue "well, I could hardly say no, it's her house too, it was willed to all of us"

"yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since!" replies Prue as she walks. She stops before Piper says "well, you haven't spoken to her"

"No, I haven't, maybe you've forgotten why I'm so mad at her," says Prue.

"no, of course not, but she had nowhere else to go, she lost her job, she's in debt"

"and this is news?" asks Prue with a slightly angry before she asks "how long have you known about this anyway?"

"a couple of days, maybe a week, or two" replies Piper.

"Great, thanks for sharing," says Prue with sarcasm in her voice before she asks calmly but still angerly "when does she arrive?" The door suddenly opens, they hear a female voice say "surprise! found the hide-a-key"

Piper says to Phoebe "Phoebe, welcome home"

"Hello, Piper"

"it's good to see you," Piper says to Phoebe as they hug before she asks "isn't Prue?"

"I'm speechless" replies Prue as they hear a horn honk, Phoebe says "oops, I forgot about the cab" The two boys watch the scene play out, they don't wish to get involved at all.

"I'll get it," says Piper, she walks towards the door, grabs Prue purse causing Prue to say "Piper, that's my purse" Piper waves her off as she walks out the door. Phoebe says to Prue "thanks, I'll pay you back" Prue looks at what Phoebe has and asks "is that all that you brought ?"

"it's all that I own" replies Phoebe before she says "well, that and a bike" They are quiet for a moment before Phoebe says "look, I know that you don't want me here"

"we're not selling Gram's house," Prue tells Phoebe who asks "Is that why you think I came back?"

"look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here was because this house has been in our family for generations'

"no history lesson needed, I grew up here too" replies Phoebe before she asks "so can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

"no, I'm still furious with you" replies Prue.

"so you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?" asks Phoebe.

no, but otherwise we wouldn't have anything to talk about" replies Prue.

"I never touched Roger" Phoebe suddenly says, shocking Prue who says "whoa" and confusing the boys before Phoebe says "I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, chardonnay-slugging trust-funder told you, but-" Phoebe is interrupted by Piper coming through the front door saying "hey!" before she says after closing the front door and as she walks over to them "I have a great idea! Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner for the five of us?"

"I'm not hungry" replies Prue before she walks away.

"I ate on the bus," says Phoebe before she walks upstairs, once they're gone Piper says "OK, we'll try the group hug later" before Gabriel says "I have three questions right now"

"OK, shoot"

"what's the history of this place, the family history I mean? Who's Roger? And why does Mom hate Aunt Phoebe?" asks Gabriel calling Prue Mom for the first time.

"I'll explain later, I'm going to cook something up," says Piper before she asks "do you want to help?"

"yeah, then after we've eaten, we should head to our hotel" replies Gabriel.

"nonsense, you can stay here," says Piper before she says "as long as you two don't mind sharing a bed, which I figure you wouldn't mind since you're together but no sex without safe sex" Piper gives them a look and heads into the kitchen.

* * *

After they had finished cooking Piper, Sam and Gabriel all head up to Phoebe's room, Piper knocks on the door she says "it's me and the boys"

"come on in" is the reply they get and they enter the room to see Phoebe listening to the TV as she stands in front of the mirror, Piper is carrying a tray of food which Phoebe sees, she smiles and says "oh, thank god, I am starving"

"we figured" replies Sam. Piper turns to the TV and she says "hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy!" they all turn to the TV and Piper asks "what happened?"

"oh, some woman got whacked" replies Phoebe.

"whacked?" asks Piper before she says to her sister "Phoebe, you've been in New York for too long" Phoebe then says "yeah, I should have stayed" she then asks Piper "why didn't you tell Prue I was coming back?"

"and risk her changing the locks?" asks Piper, she then says "I don't think so" she then adds "besides, you should have been the one to tell her, not me"

"Good point, Chicken Little," says Phoebe before she says "it's just so hard for me to talk to her, she's always been more like a mother"

"I wonder what it would have been like to be raised by her," says Gabriel catching Phoebe's attention, she looks at her and recognizes him which makes her gasp and exclaim "Phoenix"

"yeah, that's me but the name's Gabriel now" replies Gabriel before he says "hey, aunt Phoebe" Phoebe hugs Gabriel before she asks "what are you doing here?"

"Sam and I decided to visit" replies Phoenix.

"who's Sam?"

"me, I'm Sam, Sam I am, and I don't like green eggs and hams" replies Sam with a smile. Gabriel rolls his eyes at the way he introduced himself as Phoebe chuckles a bit and says "it's nice to meet you, Sam, I'm glad that my nephew has a friend that is willing to come so far with him to meet his birth family" Piper smirks at what Phoebe had said, Phoenix and Sam are also quiet making Phoebe ask "what?"

"we're not friends, we're boyfriends" replies Sam after getting a nod from Phoenix. Phoebe is silent for a moment before she squeals in excitement making Piper, Sam and Gabriel jump in surprise, Phoebe launches across the bed and hugs Gabriel, she babbles on about how she proud to have a gay nephew and that she's happy that he has a boyfriend, especially one who is willing to travel to San Francisco with Gabriel to meet his birth family. They suddenly hear Prue say to Phoebe "this always was the coldest room in the house" she places the blankets down, she turns to Gabriel and Sam says while pointing "we'll be talking later" The two nod at Prue before she leaves. Phoebe turns to Piper and asks "what is she talking about?"

"Gabriel and Sam haven't been using condoms during sex" replies Piper, Phoebe gives the two boys a look that says 'are you serious?' before she shakes her head in a scolding way, even she practises safe sex.

* * *

A little while later the two boys head downstairs where they see Phoebe and Piper using the spirit board, they hear Phoebe say "I'm glad to hear that you and Jeremy stayed together, where did you meet him anyway?"

"We met at the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted, he was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel so he handed me a napkin" Piper replies.

"that sounds sweet," says Sam before he and the other two walk into the room before Phoebe says "how romantic"

"as a matter of fact, it was, the napkin had his number on it" replies Piper. Phoebe laughs a bit before Piper says "stopping pushing the pointer"

"I'm not touching it" replies Phoebe.

"You always used to push the pointer," Piper says to Phoebe, she gets up before she asks "more popcorn?"

"hey, I forget your question," Phoebe says to Piper who replies with, "I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year" as she walks into the kitchen

"that's disgusting," says Phoebe loudly before she mutters "please say yes" making Gabriel cringe and shudder a bit before the pointer moves to the letter A and Phoebe says "Piper" before the pointer goes to the T and Phoebe yells "Piper, get in here"

"what?" asks Piper before Phoebe lets go of the pointer and Prue asks as she enters the room "what did you guys do now?"

"me? I didn't do anything" replies Piper.

"the pointer on the spirit board moved, it moved on its own," Phoebe tells them all. The two boys widen his eyes, Sam is a bit excited and Phoenix is nervous before Phoebe says "I'm serious, it spelled A-T" her sister don't believe her and Piper asks "well, did you push it?"

"no" replies Phoebe.

"You always used to push the pointer," Prue says to Phoebe

"My fingers were barely touching it, look" Phoebe says to her sister before they all look at the pointer which stays where it is before Prue and Piper start to walk away when the pointer moves again before going back on the letter T which the three boys see and Phoenix looks at Phoebe with shock as she yells that it happened again. Prue points out that it's still on the letter T but Phoebe says that had moved which the boys all nod to before Prue walks away while Piper stays and as the pointer moves again Phoebe lets go of it and stands up. They all see the pointer finish it's journey to the letter I and Phoebe ask the three "you all saw that, right?"

"yea" replies Piper

"holy shit" exclaims Gabriel.

"This is awesome" replies Sam looking excited before the pointer moves to the letter C all on it's own and Piper yells out "Prue, can you come in here a sec?"

"Now what?" asks Prue as she arrives in the room and Phoebe says, "I think it's trying to tell us something" before showing what she had written which is ATTIC and she says "attic" the lightning and thunder goes off before the lights all turn off.

* * *

They all walk into the fower and Prue asks Piper "don't you think you are overreacting? We are perfectly safe here"

"don't say that, in horror movies, the person who says that is the next to die," Piper says to Prue who says "it's pouring rain, there's a psycho's on the loose, Jeremy's not even home"

"so, i'll... i'll wait in the cab till he gets home from work"

"that'll be cheap" exclaims Prue hysterically

"Prue, I saw that pointer move"

"no, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer there's nothing in that attic, she's playing a joke on us," Prue says to Piper while the three boys all talk to each other.

"We don't know that, we've lived here for months now and we've never been able to get that attic door open," Piper says to Prue before she grabs the phone, checks it and says "great, now the phone doesn't work"

"yeah, the power's out, just go with me to the basement," Prue says to Piper who asks "what?"

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check the main circuit box," Prue says Piper who says "Phoebe will go with you to the basement"

"no, I'm going to the attic" Phoebe replies.

"no, you're not, we already agreed," Prue says.

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow, I'm going now" Phoebe tells Prue before she starts heading upstairs and Gabriel says "I'm coming with you" Gabriel follows Phoebe to the attic while Prue and Piper head to the basement as Sam follows Gabriel and Phoebe to the attic.

Gabriel, Sam and Phoebe climb the stairs to the attic before Phoebe tries the door. They walk away a bit with their backs to the door and they hear it open, they turn back around and enter the attic and they see two chests which are glowing on the inside a bit. They walk over to the chests, open the chests, in one they see a big book with a triquetra on it and in the other a book with a Triquetra and another symbol, one that Gabriel had seen before, on Jace's body, causing him to gasp a little and turn to Sam who is confused about why Gabriel had gasped.

Phoebe takes the Triquetra book out of the chest, opens it and flips to a page before she reads out loud

_*"__Hear now the words_

_of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid_

_in the night._

_The oldest of Gods_

_are invoked here._

_The great work of_

_Magic is sought._

_In this night_

_and in this hour,_

_I call upon the_

_Ancient Power._

_Bring your powers_

_to we sisters three!_

_We want the power!_

_Give us the power!"* _

Phoenix does the same with the other book before he reads out loud.

_*"__Hear now the words_

_of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid_

_in the night._

_The oldest of Gods_

_are invoked here._

_The great work of_

_Magic is sought._

_In this night_

_and in this hour,_

_I call upon the_

_Ancient Power._

_Bring your powers_

_to me!_

_I want the power!_

_Give me the power!"*_

Suddenly the house starts to shake which they don't notice and suddenly Prue and Piper enter the attic and Prue asks them "what are you doing ?"

"reading an incantation" replies Gabriel and Phoebe in unison before Phoebe says "it was in these Book Of Shadows', we found them in these trunks" showing them the book she's holding while Gabriel shows the one he's holding. Prue says "let me see them" before she grabs the book from Phoebe. Piper asks Phoebe "how did you get in here ?"

"The door opened" replies Phoebe.

"wait a minute, an incantation, what kind of incantation?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"it said something about there being three essentials of magic: timing, feeling and the phases of the moon, if we were ever gonna do this, now, midnight on a full moon is the most powerful time," Phoebe says to her sisters.

"'this'? do what, 'this?" asks Piper.

"receive our powers" replies Phoebe.

"what powers, wait, our powers? You included me in this?" asks Piper.

"no, she included all three of us," Prue tells Piper before she recites a part of the spell which says "'bring your powers to we sisters three', it's a book of witchcraft"

"let me see that," Piper says to Prue before taking the book. When Sam gets the book he reads out "'bring your powers to we Shadowhunters three'" before Sam says "cool" before he asks "what's a Shadowhunter? And what's with the other symbol though?" Gabriel shrugs but has a feeling that Jace would know.

"Why are there two books?" asks Piper, confused.

"I don't know" replies Gabriel with a shrug before they all head downstairs. Prue says to Phoebe as they head downstairs "spirit boards, books of witchcraft, it figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived"

"I wasn't the one that found the spirit board," Phoebe says to Prue.

"It wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer" Prue replies before Piper says to Phoebe "it doesn't matter because nothing happened, right? when you did the incantation?"

"well, mine and Gabriel's heads spun around and we vomited split pea soup" replies Phoebe before she asks "how should I know?"

"well, everything looks the same" Piper says.

"you're right," says Sam.

"yep, the house still needs work," says Prue.

"and everything feels the same, so nothing's changed, right?" says Piper as they walk past a photo of the three sisters which once looked like they were spaces apart but the photo shows them closer together.

* * *

The next morning Phoebe and Gabriel are sitting at the front of the house when Piper comes out the front door and she says to Phoebe and Gabriel "you're up early"

"We never went to sleep" Phoebe replies.

"don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?" Piper says sarcastically. Gabriel laughs a bit as he thinks about the Wizarding World, their fashion and the fact that they do ride on broomsticks.

"The only broom i've ever had was kept in my closet beside a mop" replies Phoebe.

"so, what are you two doing up?" Piper asks Gabriel and Phoebe.

"reading" replies Phoebe before Phoenix asks "Is Mom around?"

"she went to work early," Piper tells Gabriel before she asks them both "reading aloud?"

"no" replies Phoebe before she says to Piper "but according to the book of shadows that I was reading, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren"

"and we have a cousin who's a drunk, aunt who's manic and a father who's invisible" Piper says to Phoebe who rolls her eyes before she says "I'm serious, she practised powers, three powers, she could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time, before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would be become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters, these sisters would be the most powerful female witches the world has ever known, they're good witches and I think we are those sisters" Phoebe tells Piper.

"look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we are not witches, and we do not have special powers. Besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know neither was mom" Piper says to Phoebe before she says to Phoebe "so take that, Nancy Drew"

"we're the protectors of the innocent, we're known as the Charmed Ones," Phoebe says to Piper before she drives off.

"well, what do you plan to do to do today?" Phoebe asks Gabriel who sighs and replies "Sam and me have to do our school work" with a sad look before they both head inside where they see Sam coming downstairs. Gabriel says to him "hope you had a good sleep"

"it was very good, too bad you weren't in bed with me," Sam says to Gabriel who blushes before he says "I really missed you the way you cuddle up to my body" Gabriel blushes even more as Phoebe chuckles at them.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SIXTH CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL WHAT YOU THINK.**

**AS TO THE SHADOWHUNTER KITSUNE PRINCE STORY, I MEANT THAT THE STORY WILL HAVE GABRIEL BEING RAISED BY THE WALDORF FAMILY AND GABRIEL HAVING DRUNKEN SEX WITH NATE BEFORE HAVING SEX WITH JACE. THEN THE STORY WILL JUMP FORWARD A YEAR TO THE START OF SEASON ONE OF SHADOWHUNTERS AND BEFORE THE START OF SEASON 1 OF GOSSIP GIRL. I WAS THINKING OF HAVING HARRY HOOK FROM THE DESCENDANTS MOVIES AS THE SON OF MALEFICENT FROM THE ENCHANTED FOREST. **


End file.
